


Harry and Draco

by naturegirlrocks



Series: Fandom menace [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, NaNoWriMo, Tarot Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegirlrocks/pseuds/naturegirlrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Drabble reading for Harry and Draco's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry and Draco

**Author's Note:**

> Forth work in a series with mixed Fandoms based on Tarot cards that is my nanowrimo challenge 2014

Living with Harry makes Draco feel protected. They have a stability together that Draco haven't felt since before leaving his childhood home for Hogwarts and finding out that the world wasn't like his parents and governesses had taught him. Being with Harry was regaining some of the lost feeling of knowing how the world was supposed to be, not how it really was. This feeling mostly came from the fact that Harry was working hard to make it so. 

"This is a good thing," said Harry. "We can both start over, but this time we are together and we know what to do."

When Harry became the Minister of Magic at the mere age of thirty-three Draco has thought it madness. One year in and he still thinks so but he has gotten more used to the idea. Harry might be a bit too young for the job, and he might be resting on his name, him being a very powerful wizard, and on his war hero status, but he is fair and he is a man of honour. Draco finds that to be Harry's best feature. 

"I like they way we fit," says Harry when their fingers lace together, and he means both that and something else. 

Their relationship is perfect since they compliment and balance each other so well. Draco would never say it out loud of course, that would just be foolish bragging and that is no way for a minister's spouse to behave. Also, if certain political parties knew that Draco was happy in his apparently forced upon marriage then there would be a small outcry. 

"Often when I make decisions I think of of you and try to guess what you would do, though it's much easier when you are with me and I can just ask you."

Draco wasn't supposed to be happy, he was supposed to be kept under the thumb of one of the most powerful wizards in the world. If they found out he was happy, then they might think he was getting what he wanted. And giving Draco Malfoy what he wants isn't a thing that many people, outside Harry and a few of their close friends, agree upon. 

"You don't have to do this alone," Harry gently strokes Draco's hair. "Neither of us have to any more. We got each other now."

What Draco really doesn't like are other people's expectation of his and Harry's relationship. Only their closest friends know that Harry didn't make a sacrifice when he bonded with Draco. Harry didn't throw himself on a sword, or take a curse for that matter, when he took on the sole responsibility of being Draco's guardian and jailor. Not that Draco need either of those, but other people expect that he does. Other people also expect a certain behaviour from him, and he must play the part even if it grits him. 

"You have such a loving and giving nature, I wish more people could see more of it."

In public Draco is seen as a quiet support, an administrative aid, or even a personal secretary. Behind closed doors he is so much more. They are friends and partners as well as lovers. Harry can't govern a community on a righteous believes alone. Draco loves the power and the creational force that Harry has, and he loves the way Harry lets him be a part of that and help to change it into actions. 

"We are happy together, don't you ever doubt it. Just look at us! Now come here and give me a hug."

Hopefully in the next few years they can be more open about their real partnership, but for the time being Draco fears that he has to get used to feeling trapped between Harry's good heart and the wizard community's suspicious glances.

"I'm scared to show others who you really are, they might want to take you away from me for them selves."


End file.
